


The Trials

by KayleeJohn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, evil!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeJohn/pseuds/KayleeJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all angels have wings. Not all demons have horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get progressively longer and better! I promise!

“C’mon,” Niall purred, flying around the curly haired man standing in front of him. “Let’s play a game. We can have a lot of fun, angel.”

The brunette let out a tsk and crossed his arms, grabbing Niall’s arm to pull him to a stop. “It’s not angel. It’s Harry. And no, thank you.”

“Why, _Harry_?” Niall chuckled, pulling his arm free before he wrapped himself around the taller man, blocking off the rest of the world by encasing them in his wings.

“Because you’re not a demon.” Harry rolled his eyes and plucked Niall off easily, putting him back on the floor.

Niall let out a huff and, shaking out his arms, his wings and his clothes turned from red to white and a halo popped out to hover over his hair. “Yeah? So? Just having a bit of fun, gosh.” Niall crossed his arms before he turned to walk away when Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

“So was I.” Harry flared his chest and, as if there was an explosion that stemmed from his sternum, his appearance switched from white to red and he grinned down at Niall maliciously before he tightened his grip on Niall’s shoulder. “Now we can have some fun.”


	2. Angels

Niall threw his head back in laughter until Harry pushed up his shirt and blew a rasberry on his bare stomach. “Oh, shove off." Niall groaned, pushing Harry’s head away before he fixed his shirt.

Harry chuckled and rucked Niall’s shirt up again, kissing his way up Niall’s body before he clambered over him. Harry let himself hover over Niall’s face before he ducked down, kissing Niall lightly on the lips. “You love me." Harry murmured, tilting his head to the side as he kissed Niall again, deepening their embrace.

Niall hiked up his legs and squeezed Harry’s sides with his knees, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to hold him down even as he pulled his mouth away. “That much is obvious." Niall snarked as he curled a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger. “My father’s starting to suspect something."

Harry huffed a laugh and reached a finger up to brush the back of it against Niall’s cheek. “Let him. I don’t care."

"You’re going to start caring real soon."

Liam’s voice made both boys jump and stare at him but Liam was already on his way out of the room, heading through the doorway that connected their two rooms. Niall gaped at him as he disappeared until he heard a series of knocks on his bedroom door.

"Niall, are you awake?"

It was his father and now Niall turned to look at Harry with wide eyes, heart pounding away in his chest. “Fuck!" He hissed, pushing Harry off of him unceremoniously. “He can’t find you here."

"Alright, alright," Harry surrendered, sliding off the bed. “I’m leaving." Harry found his pants off the floor and pulled them on, fixing the buckle before he looked up at Niall. “When can I see you again?"

Niall shuffled off the bed after Harry and walked over to his bedroom window, peering out of it cautiously. “Tomorrow," Niall breathed as Harry walked closer and he tugged Harry down to kiss him again. “I’ll find you."

"Niall?" His father calling to him again and Niall glanced at the door anxiously.

"Now get out of here before we both get in trouble." Niall spun them around so Harry had his back to the window and he had his back to the door. “Go on."

"Come on,  _angel_." Harry grabbed Niall’s hands in a last ditch effort. “If we live on Earth, we won’t have to sneak around, yeah?"

"Niall, son, it’s time for your lessons."

Niall shot Harry a look before he stepped back, shrugging hopelessly. “I… can’t…"

Harry sighed but he stepped onto the window sill, looking back out the window as he held onto the sill carefully. “Until tomorrow then." Harry pressed his hand to his lips and blew Niall a kiss before he pulled away from the sill and let himself fall out of the open window.

Niall gasped and rushed forward, looking down at the ground until he heard a whoop and he saw Harry, red wings and all, flying away from the ground, making swirls in the sky as he soared off into the distance before plunging through the white clouds, and Niall let out a sigh of relief that he got away.


	3. Heaven

“Niall, come back here!” Liam roared, flying after the blonde as fast as he could but, considering he had nowhere near the aerial prowess that his brother did, he was falling behind.  _So what if he spent most of his time studying rather than joy flying? Was that such a bad thing?_  “We need to talk! Stop!”

“No way!” Niall shouted back to Liam before diving through the clouds. He had planned to meet Harry on Earth in an hour and nothing would stop him from doing so. He flew through the clouds, aiming for an alley near the park they had agreed to meet at. When he landed on the ground, he immediately took off running and he still didn’t stop as he burst out onto the street because no human could see their wings. He wordlessly grabbed Harry’s hand when he saw him and, still running, he led them into the park and dove behind a bush just as Liam leapt out of the alley way. 

Liam darted his head this way and that for even the faintest sight of Niall but he had truly vanished and Liam stamped his foot, letting out a curse. He had just spun around when someone ran smack into him, nearly knocking them both to the floor if not for Liam catching them.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry!” The man gasped, looking from their phone to meet Liam’s eyes and Liam felt his breath taken away by eyes as blue as the sky above. “I’m Louis.” The man introduced himself suddenly, holding out his hand and Liam felt his palm sliding smoothly along the other’s.

“Liam.” He said, shaking their hands before he regretfully pulled his away.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked him, reach out to touch Liam’s arm lightly before he grabbed at his feathery brown hair. “I’m so sorry! I’m a total spaz. I should’ve been paying more attention!”

“It – it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Well, at least let me buy you a coffee?” Louis grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue pants casually. “As an apology for bumping into you.”

“Oh, I mean…um…” Liam stuttered, turning away from Louis to glance around the park as he remembered he had a purpose, something he was meant to be doing. “I’m supposed to be looking for someone. My brother, actually… I lost sight of him a minute ago.”

“Oh? Is he young?” Louis cocked his head to the side as his eyes flared in interest.

Liam was still looking around the garden but he shook his head in answer to Louis’ question. “About the same age as me.”

“Well, then he won’t miss you.” Louis reached out a hand to tug on Liam’s shoulder as if to physically coax him towards a coffee shop.

“I don’t doubt that…” Liam mumbled to himself before he finally looked over Louis to see his pouting, pleading gaze; it was something Niall did that Liam was never able to say no to and Louis was no different.

“Come with me. Please?” Louis begged, stepping over closer to Liam so that he could look up at him through his eyelashes, batting them hopefully.

Liam gulped, knowing that he should say no and that this was wrong but he found himself nodding almost numbly. He sighed out a low, “Yeah,” before he nodded more firmly and the smile that Louis shot him was so wide and bright that Liam couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay.” Louis chuckled before he looped his arm around Liam’s. “I know this amazing little coffee shop two blocks down…”

Niall peeked above the bush he and Harry were hiding behind as Liam and Louis’ conversation faded away and he watched them turn a corner with a smile. “Well, that worked out better than expected.” Niall chirped, sitting back on the ground beside Harry and grinning at him.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Niall’s mischievousness before he smirked. “Think he’ll leave us alone now?”

“Eh, about as much as I will.” Niall shrugged, the roguish look never leaving his eyes.

“Huh?” Harry blinked confused before it hit him and he let out a short sigh, shaking his head. “Oh, you mean you want to follow them.”

“Yeah, obviously!” Niall raised his fists, pumping them up in the air.

Harry chuckled and pushed to his feet, brushing dirt from the back of his pants before he gave Niall a hand and tugged him to his feet. “Okay, let’s go.” Harry said but, as he turned to start following Liam and Louis, Niall stopped him with a sharp pull on the hand he still held on to.

“Hang on, mister.” Niall smirked, clapping a hand to Harry’s shoulder to tug him down to his level. “They can wait. Don’t I get a hello kiss?”

“My apologies.” Harry laughed before he ducked down and pecked Niall lightly. “Hm…” He hummed as he pulled away. “Not good enough.” Harry shook his hand free from Niall’s grip to cup his face and he kissed him again but so much deeper and Niall moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist until a person clearing their throat from behind drew their attention and forced them to break apart.

“Isn’t this a delightful sight?” The snapped words came from a tanned man with spiked black hair and crude black wings spanned beside him and, even though no one else could see them, Niall still shivered and looked around, curling closer to Harry.

“Brother,” Harry mumbled, guiding Niall to stand behind him before he flared out his own red wings to block him from sight and Niall gasped quietly at the title because how could these two be related; they looked completely different.

“You know, mother doesn’t take kindly to secrets, Harry. You of all should know better than anyone.” The man whispered and started stepping forward, his wings dropping dark pieces of ashes on the floor as he walked.

Harry stepped backwards, pushing Niall back as he went and he hissed over his shoulder, ignoring everyone around them. “When I say, I want you to fly home, lock yourself in your room, and I’ll come get you when it’s safe again.”

“No.” Niall whispered, hugging his arms around Harry. “No, no, I don’t want to leave you, Harry.”

“Niall,” Harry spun around to face him and he was about to continue when he was tugged away from Niall as the man grabbed the back of his shirt in a rough fist and threw him far behind. People around gasped and stared but the man didn’t even seem to notice as he stepped toward Niall and Niall stumbled back.

“What a pretty toy you have here, Harry,” The man reached out for Niall but, again, Niall dodged back until he fell to the ground, letting out a whimper as he tried to crawl away. The man reached down to grab Niall by his arms and, lifting him up, he forced him to spin around so that his back was to Harry.

The man looked over Niall’s head to stare at Harry as he still lay fazed on the floor and the man grinned maliciously. “I think I will like him very much.” Niall tried to squirm out of the man’s clutches and run away but the man was faster, knotting his hand in Niall’s hair and tugging him backwards so that Niall let out a pained scream.

“Zayn, no!” Harry jumped to his feet but Zayn leapt into the air and, with a final wave at Harry, he began to drag both himself and Niall to hell by setting them ablaze and the last thing Harry saw, before it too burst into flames, was Niall’s hand reaching out for him and a blood curdling scream leaving his throat. 


	4. Hell

Niall woke up to the feeling of fingers running up and down his chest, followed by lips and teeth kissing softly up his skin. Niall couldn’t help but arch up slightly, letting out a sigh as he reached a hand down to knot into curls. “Harry,” Niall moaned but his eyes shot open once his fingers found straight locks instead of the silk he expected to find.

There was a sharp bite at his side and he let out a cry again before a voice snapped at him. “Not quite.”

Niall pushed himself up quickly, kicking his feet to try to get away and he landed a solid kick in Zayn’s face so that Zayn jerked back and clapped a hand to his nose. Niall crawled back, forcing his shirt back over his chest before he pushed himself to his feet. “Get the hell away from me!” Niall roared, backing further away until he hit a wall and he palmed at it until he found a doorknob. He tugged open the door and stepped through it but he found his eyes drawn back to the man on the floor and he spun around to look at him once more.

Zayn was standing up now, wiping the blood on his hands across his cheek in one smooth stripe before he opened his eyes again and he hissed one word. “Run,”

Niall let out a scream and he took off into the hall, unable to take flight as the hallways were too narrow but he could sure as hell run for his life. He wasn’t too sure where he was going as the dark halls all looked the same but he just  _needed_  to get as far away from Zayn as he could. He finally burst out into a large, open room and he spread his wings to fly up into the rafters, hiding in the darkness.

Zayn strolled into the room a moment later and Niall clapped a hand over his mouth to hold in sobs that threatened to break out. Zayn slid his hands into his pockets as he started whistling and he walked until he was right underneath Niall but, up to now, his eyes had seemingly been glued to the floor until he suddenly looked up. His dark eyes met Niall’s and Niall let out a shrill scream behind his hand.

Zayn leapt up in the air, flying until he stood in tandem with Niall before he smirked at him. “Found you,” He sang, reaching out a hand to grab Niall off the ledge before he threw him to the floor and Niall went plummeting down, smacking his head harshly against the warped tiled floor. Zayn let himself glide back to the ground, a couple steps away from Niall and, he had just started to move closer when the doors to the room burst open and Harry stormed in.

“Zayn!” He howled, running forward. “You leave him the fuck alone!”

“Oh, Harry, it’s about time you got here. I was afraid I would have to do something serious.” Zayn spun on his heel so that he faced Harry and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Since we’re an honest family, I’ll tell you everything.” Zayn glanced over at Niall, smirking as he rolled onto his side and rubbed at his head, before he met Harry’s eyes again. “Your little pet makes some sweet noises when he’s both in pleasure…and in  _pain_. I would love to hear the sounds he makes when I’m in him.”

Harry let out a growl and ran forward, punching Zayn once before he grabbed the front of his shirt in angry fists. “Go to hell!” Harry roared, shoving Zayn away hard before he raised his fist to strike him down again but Zayn’s hand shot out and he caught Harry’s fist in an excruciatingly tight grip. His other hand rose quickly and, stepping closer to Harry, he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s throat in two swift movements.

“Can’t you see?” Zayn whispered dangerously low. “We’re already here.” He grinned maliciously and he tightened his grip around Harry’s throat. “And  _you_  are no longer welcome.” Zayn threw Harry back and he let out a groan of pain as he hit the wall and sank to the floor.

Zayn tilted his head to the side to work out a kink in it before he started walking forward and Niall forced himself to his feet, stumbling almost drunkenly forward to put himself between Zayn and Harry. “No!” Niall shouted, holding out his arms to his sides. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

Zayn sneered at Niall, rolling his eyes obnoxiously. “Oh, and I suppose you’re going to stop me? I don’t think so.”

“Yes.” Niall raised his left hand as if he was clutching a bow before he reached over his right shoulder as if to grab an arrow and, as he went through the motions of loading up a bow, both objects appeared in his hands in a flash of light. “I  _will_  kill you.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Zayn gushed with a malicious grin before he darted forward and, letting out a shrill scream, Niall leapt into the air so that he was momentarily out of Zayn’s reach. Zayn glared up at him, pointing at him. “Now, that’s cheating.”

While his attention was on Niall, Harry had clambered back up to his feet and he ran forward, tackling Zayn to the ground. They tumbled for a moment until Harry was on top and he punched Zayn hard but Zayn just shoved him off and Harry went careening to the side.

As Zayn pushed himself to his feet, Niall shot an arrow at him and the head of it just nicked Zayn’s arm. His arm lurched forward at the momentum before he snapped his head around to glare at Niall and the arrow Niall was loading the bow with fell from his fingers. Zayn sneered at Niall before he turned to look at Harry just in time to see Harry swinging at him again.

This time, Zayn dodged Harry’s fist and grabbed his arm to throw him off balance and he landed two solid punches into Harry’s stomach before he grabbed his shirt and the waist of his pants, swinging him around to block the bolt that Niall had just shot at his back. The arrow landed in Harry’s leg and Harry let out a scream as Zayn tossed him away.

“Fuck, sorry, Haz!” Niall cried, fingers fumbling as he tried to load another bolt.

“It’s fine.” Harry gritted from the floor, pulling the arrow out before he tossed it away. “Just shoot him! Shoot him!” Harry tried to stand up again but Zayn was grabbing his shoulders to lift him up.

“Did that hurt you, Hazzerie? Are you in pain?” Zayn body slammed Harry into the ground and Harry let out a shout before he rolled away from Zayn and Zayn started to walk after him with a sneer. “Good,”

“Zayn!” Niall shouted, loading three more bolts. “Leave him alone!” He shot them but Zayn just dodged them and Niall cursed. He sent a barrage of arrows across the room but none of them met their mark and Zayn started walking toward Niall, wings of fire spanning out beside him.

Niall scrambled for his quiver but, before he could fire another arrow, Zayn leapt up in the air and wrapped his hand around his throat, yanking him away from the wall before he tossed him into the ground. Niall plummeted with a cry but all air was expelled from his lungs as he hit the floor hard. Zayn landed beside him, sweeping down to grab around Niall’s throat again and he flung him into the wall with a roar of effort.

Niall felt blood streaming down his face from a cut at the line of his scalp and he let out a weak moan of pain, trying to stand up but he couldn’t even lift an arm. He opened his eyes only to see Zayn starting to walk towards him but Harry was stood up behind Zayn on shaky legs, stumbling to catch up to his brother. Gritting his teeth through the pain, Niall sat up against the wall and loaded his bow with one more bolt just to keep Zayn’s attention on him.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he continued sauntering forward. “This old trick again? You really like pain, don’t you?”

He had barely finished his sentence when Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to spin around, taking Zayn by surprise as he raised the arrow that had been shot through his leg. “How’s this for pain?” Harry gritted out through his teeth before he stabbed the bolt right into Zayn’s heart.

Zayn let out a gurgle, hands clasping around the arrow as he stared into Harry’s eyes before he looked down to see blood soaking into his shirt. “Oh,” He breathed out before he felt himself falling back and he landed dead on the floor.

Harry let out a grunt of pain, clasping his hand against his bloodied leg and he backed away from Zayn until he looked up and saw Niall landing slowly on the ground. Their eyes met and Harry could see tears rising in Niall’s eyes from pure exhaustion. “Harry!” Niall let out in a sob, tossing his bow away and it and the quiver both disappeared as he ran forward. Niall launched himself into Harry’s arms and Harry caught him, stumbling back a couple steps before he found his footing again.

“It’s okay, Niall. You’re safe.” He stroked a circle into Niall’s back before he pulled away. “Like I said,” Harry brushed Niall’s hair from his forehead and stroked his thumb over the trail of blood. “I’ll always protect you. I love you.”

Niall let out a sigh and leaned his head against Harry’s chest, knotting his fingers in Harry’s shirt. “I love you too. Your brother’s an asshole.”

“Was,” Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Niall before his knees buckled underneath him and he dragged them both to the floor. “He  _was_  an asshole. Now, he’s just a dead asshole.”


	5. Horns

Harry sank in the tub, leaning his head back on Niall’s shoulder as Niall stroked water through his curls, washing out dried blood and sweat before he ran his hands gently over the bruises on Harry’s chest. Harry let out a grunt of protest before he brushed Niall’s hand away and just settled against his chest again. “Just,” He breathed out shakily, grabbing Niall’s hands and lacing their fingers together before he kissed the back of Niall’s hands. “Sit here with me.”

Even though he couldn’t see him, Niall nodded before he leaned against the back of the tub and Harry rested on his chest. After the adrenaline burst during the fight, they had both crashed hard and barely managed to climb out of hell, let alone fly back to heaven. They were sticky, sweaty, bloody, and Niall had dragged them both into the bath, sitting behind Harry to support him and make sure he didn’t hurt the bruises on Harry’s chest.

Niall kissed at Harry’s shoulder, tightening his grip on Harry’s hands as Harry tilted his head up to catch Niall’s mouth, moving his lips languidly against Niall’s, but Niall jerked back as a sharp stripe of pain shot up his side. “Fuck,” He hissed through his teeth, clapping a hand to it.

“Oh, just c’mere,” Harry said, hoisting Niall from behind him before he let Niall sit on his lap.

“But, Harry, your-.” Niall started but Harry silenced him by cupping his cheek and bringing their lips together properly, smiling against his mouth. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and leaned into him, opening his mouth as Harry’s tongue flicked slowly against Niall’s lips.

A sort of warmth began to spread all over Niall and every ache he had seemed to just vanish as Harry licked into his mouth. Niall giggled into Harry’s mouth, reaching up to cup his cheeks as he pulled away with a wet smack. He met Harry’s bright eyes with wide smile before he started. “Did you just…” Niall bit into his bottom lip lightly and gestured to their bodies.

“Yeah, I’ve got a bit of magic of my own.” Harry smirked, nodding proudly, but Niall just playfully rolled his eyes. “Now can we,” Harry scooted down in the tub so that Niall was sat higher on his lap before he settled his thumbs on his hips, running his hands up and down Niall’s sides. “ _C’mere_.”

Placing his hands on the edge of the tub, Niall ducked down to kiss Harry again, gasping lightly as Harry touched his cock underwater. Harry’s hand wrapped around it and Niall dug his nails into the porcelain of the tub, pulling away to pant against Harry’s lips. Harry chuckled and kissed at the corner of Niall’s mouth before he trailed kisses along his jaw, tasting his smooth skin.

Harry stroked his hand over Niall’s cock, thumbing over the head lightly before he palmed at his own cock, pressing the two together. Niall’s breath hitched as Harry started stroking them in even tugs and they both knew they weren’t going to last long so Harry wrapped his palm around their bases, squeezing before he stroked faster, hand sloshing around the water. Niall toed the plug out at the end of the tub for a moment so that there was less water to move around before he leaned up to catch Harry’s lips again, panting against his mouth.

Harry stroked them both lazily but smoothly, groaning into Niall’s mouth with his efforts as Niall started to rock his hips up into Harry’s hand. Niall worked his mouth sloppily against Harry’s, leaning into him as he flit his tongue against Harry’s, reaching down himself to add additional pressure as he helped Harry pump their cocks hard.

They came easy, tightening coils in their stomach and toes curling underwater, nails digging into hands. They traded moans and groans and hitched panting into each other’s mouths until Niall pulled away with a keen. Niall nosed against Harry’s throat, taking deep breathes to calm himself down before he pulled away to look at Harry fully. “I love you.” He mumbled, feeling like he was positively buzzing.

“I love you.” Harry parroted him, wrapping his arms around Niall to tuck him close and Niall ducked his face back into Harry’s neck. Harry let out a shaky laugh, wondering how he should be so lucky, before he nudged Niall’s cheek with his nose. “Hey, d’you remember the first time we met?” Harry asked out of the blue.

“I thought you were gonna be so evil and mean.” Niall sighed against Harry’s neck, pressing a chaste kiss to it. “I mean, you  _looked_  really mean.”

Harry chuckled and tapped Niall’s hip lightly. “Hey, that’s not nice. I’m a really sweet guy.”

“Of course you are, Harry.” Niall grinned at him, falling silent as Harry ran his thumb across his bottom lip to nip on it lightly. Harry pushed his thumb further into Niall’s mouth and Niall ran his tongue along the head of it in a small circle, sucking on the tip lightly. Harry replaced his thumb with his lips, clutching at Niall chin softly to keep his head tilted up.

“Niall?” It was his brother, Liam, calling out his name from his bedroom and Niall pulled away from Harry, leaning his forehead against Harry’s with a sigh. Harry chuckled and stroked his fingers into Niall’s back, tilting up so that his lips were against Niall’s again but he wasn’t really kissing him, just brushing their mouths lightly.

Niall smiled against Harry’s mouth before he called out to his brother. “Bathroom,” He said in a voice that was almost too low but he knew his brother would hear him.

The bathroom door opened and Liam started speaking, “Ni-.” But he let out a groan as he took in the room. “Oh, god.” Niall looked over at him to see Liam covering his eyes with his hands. “Really? In the bathroom?” He demanded, shaking his head disappointedly.

Niall stuck out his tongue at Liam childishly before he leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder again, speaking plainly. “My bathroom.”

“ _Our_  bathroom.” Liam emphasized, lowering his hands slowly as he got over the initial shock and he crossed his arms over his chest as he brushed the words away. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I need help.”

Harry chuckled low, gliding his hand up Niall’s spine slowly as he looked over Niall’s head. “Yeah, you do.”

“Shut up.” Liam sneered at Harry before he decided to just ignore him. “I need help, Niall.”

“What’s wrong?” Niall sighed, raising his head again to look at Liam before he turned to brush his nose against Harry’s absentmindedly as Liam started to pace back and forth in the bathroom.

“So, I met this mortal guy after I lost you yesterday.” Liam stuttered, gesturing around wildly with his arms.

“The brunette?” Niall piped up, eyes lighting up as Harry grinned at him.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Liam stopped to face Niall fully before realization hit him. “Wait, were you following me? What the hell, Niall?”

Niall turned his head ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow at Liam. “Do you want my help or not?” He said simply.

“Fine, yes.” Liam huffed but nodded and continued pacing. “The brunette. So, he asked me to meet him again today-.”

“And did you?”

“Let me finish!” Liam batted Niall away before he started walking again, running nervous hands through his hair. “He asked me to meet him today and he asked if we could go to my place because his sisters are nosy and – it’s just a long story!” Liam finally froze and he stared at Niall blankly. “But he’s in my room right now.”

At those words, Niall jerked back from Harry to lean against the edge of the tub and gape at Liam. “What?! Are you crazy?”

“Niall,” Liam sighed but he cast his eyes at him disapprovingly. “You’re sitting naked in a bathtub with a demon.”

“I take offense to that.” Harry snarked, wrapping his arms around Niall protectively.

Niall hushed Harry, patting his chest lightly before he turned back to look at Liam. “Yeah, but he’s a  _mortal_ , Liam. You said it yourself. He can’t be here! Do you know what father would do to him?”

Liam threw his arms up in emphasis. “That’s why I need your help!”

“I can’t help you! I don’t know what to do!” Niall exclaimed, holding his hands out so he was open because he honestly did not know how to get Liam out of this cock-up.

Liam let out a grunt and ran a hand through his hair. “At least come talk to him. Maybe you can convince him to go back to Earth.” He shot Niall a pleading look, clasping his hands together and Niall sighed but nodded.

“Fine,” Niall and Harry stood up from the tub and Liam let out a screech, covering his hands and twisting away.

“God! Put some clothes on! That was more than I ever wanted to see!”

Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed himself and Harry a towel, tossing Harry his before he wrapped his around his waist and pushed past Liam to get into his room, Harry following him with Liam bringing up the rear. “Just be glad that I’m helping out your little cause, Li.” 


	6. Halo

“Louis,” Liam said, standing between the two parties. “This is my brother, Niall, and his … boy-toy, demon thing, Harry.” Liam gestured vaguely at Harry, ignoring just how truthful his words were. Harry shot him a contemptuous look before he and Niall looked over at Louis and Louis gaped at them openly.

“Holy shit,” Louis breathed, staring from Liam to Niall to Harry and back to Liam. “Is it just me or are you all like ridiculously good looking?”

“Well, thank you,” Harry grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets before he leaned to the side and cocked his hip out.

Niall looked from Harry to Louis and narrowed his eyes as he identified a rival. Niall threw his arm out and pushed Harry back a step before he glared at Louis. “I think it’s time you leave.” He growled bluntly, wings fluttering in irritation.

Louis held up his hands in surrender, taking a step back, but Harry wrapped his hand around Niall’s arm to spin him back around. “Ni,” Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck slowly before he tugged him close. “After all we’ve just been through,” Harry didn’t finish his sentence; it was a sentence that didn’t need finishing.

Niall just shot him a bashful grin before he leaned up and Harry caught his lips, letting his tongue flit out to tap against the roof of Niall’s mouth and swallow down the giggle he let out. Liam rolled his eyes when Harry sank to the floor and Niall followed him down, straddling his thighs as they never once broke apart.

“I’m so sorry.” Liam hissed to Louis, cradling his eyes in shame before he glared over at Harry and Niall. “You two are so unhelpful!” Liam groaned in a voice oozing with sarcasm as they pulled apart.

“Sorry,” Niall droned out over pants, grinning up at Liam as he started rocking his hips down into Harry, grinding them together as he moved back and forth. “We’ll just leave you to it.” He leapt off Harry and Harry literally sprang up like a spring before the two of them scurried out of the room, shutting the door with a snap behind themselves.

Liam looked back at Louis nervously and he saw that Louis was eyeing the wall with his own air of nervousness. “We’re not gonna start hearing them, are we? Because I could do without that.”

“No, no,” Liam shook his head quickly, flushing but holding out his hands, palms up in emphasis. “These walls are like impenetrably sound proof, I mean, I’ve never heard them before and, knowing the shit they get up to, I should’ve but I haven’t and I’m rambling now.” Liam clapped a hand to his lips to shut himself up before he looked at the ground and flushed. “What I meant to say is, I brought them in here to help me tell you something and they weren’t all that helpful so now I’ll have to tell you myself. Um,” He trailed off, glancing up Louis to see his bunched up brows.

“You don’t like me.” Louis said in a deadpanned voice, clasping his hands behind his back.

“No, I do! I do.” Liam rushed to say, starting to move forward before he held himself back. “I really, really do.” He kicked at the ground nervously before he started to pace around. “It’s just that, my father…he…he won’t like you.”

“Because I’m a guy?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest as he snapped his words, raising an eyebrow unimpressed and Liam shuffled uncomfortably. “Your brother and his friend are together so that’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not _because_ of that.” Liam waved his hands vaguely, turning away. “It’s just that…we’re different, you and I. We’re not the same. My father won’t accept you.”

“I don’t understand.” Louis sank onto the edge of the bed, holding his hands out in question. “We’re both just people unless you’re some kind of European royalty I’ve never heard about.”

“I’m not… ‘just people’, okay? I’m different.” Liam shrugged before he hunched over in submission. “I’m not human. You are. That is why my father won’t like you.”

Louis pushed himself off the bed and looked at Liam with flat eyes. “If you didn’t want to date me, you could’ve just said so.” Louis dropped his eyes to the ground and shook his head a little before he turned away and started walking toward the door.

“N-no!” Liam rushed after Louis, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. “I really do like you! But I’m also really not human.”

“Uh huh?” Louis sneered, rolling his eyes and trying to squirm out of Liam’s grip. “Prove it to me.”

“Look down.” Unbeknownst to Louis, Liam had started hovering off the ground, only to steadily fly higher until they nearly touched the ceiling.

“Holy fuck!” Louis gasped, reaching forward to wrap his arms and legs fully around Liam’s body. “How are you doing this?!”

“I tried to tell you.” Liam shrugged, reaching up a hand to push at the ceiling when they got too close. “You could use some finesse in your observation skills.” Liam chuckled, noting that this was the second time Louis had failed to notice his special abilities.

“I could use some,” Louis started low before he glared up at Liam. “You could start by explaining how you’re flying!”

Liam slowly lowered them before he gently pried Louis off of himself. “I told you. It’s magic.” Liam chuckled, shoving his hands loosely in his pockets. “I said I wasn’t normal.”

“Jesus, you must have some amazing sex.” Louis breathed before he flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I did _not_ mean to say that out loud.”

“Well,” Liam took a deep breath to build up his nerve before he smiled at Louis. “Would you like to find out?”

Louis let out a long groan as he nodded, rushing forward to cup Liam’s cheeks and drag him down for a searing kiss. “Yes, god yes.” He breathed into Liam’s mouth before he let his tongue seek through Liam’s lips after his words, tracing over the subtle bumps on Liam’s tongue.

Liam let his hands scale over Louis’ hips, tugging him closer until they pressed together, chest to chest. Liam’s heart was racing out of control in his chest and he could feel Louis’ beating just as strongly against him as Louis let his hands slide from Liam’s face, over his neck, before knotting behind his head.

“So, did you guys solve it?”

Louis and Liam jumped apart and Liam clapped his hands to his face in embarrassment until he realized that it wasn’t his father that had walked in but his brother. “God, you scared me!” Liam roared, clenching his fists at his sides.

Niall rolled his eyes but stuck a finger between his swollen, grinning lips. He pushed off the doorframe and sauntered into the room, wrapping his hand around the bed post and swinging around it. “The amount of times you’ve walked in on me,” He trailed off, jumping back on the bed. “I think you deserved that one.”

Liam let out a huff, pushing Niall so that he lay flat on the bed before he turned back to shoot Louis a smile. “Yes, we’ve figured it out. We’re good now.” 


End file.
